jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri Ross
Zuri Zenobia Ross (born November 1st,2004) is the youngest child of the Ross family. Her adoptive parents are Morgan Ross and Christina Ross. Zuri has three older siblings, Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She was adopted from Uganda at birth. Zuri Ross is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Zuri is the nine year old daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. She was adopted from Uganda and is the youngest Ross child. Zuri is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous,and has a big imagination. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby, and her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid. She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie, Bertramand her parents. Description Zuri is very cute. She is dark-skinned, with curly black hair that she usually leaves down. Her fashion sense is very girly like her sister Emma. She enjoys wearing bright colors and loves tutus. Zuri also loves bows and tiaras. Like Emma, Zuri has a passion for fashion. Relationships Emma Ross Emma is Zuri's older sister and they love hanging out together! They can usually be found playing dressup, being princesses together, or having tea parties. In general, Zuri loves having Emma as a big sister. Luke Ross Luke is Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations. Luke always finds a way to get her back though! Quitting Cold Koala explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most. She keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls when he is broken. Overall, Luke and Zuri are partners in crime. They participate in many mischievous activities together, such as prank calling people on Jordan Taylor's phone (Star Wars), and always pranking Ravi (Used Karma). Ravi Ross Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot! Jessie Prescott Jessie is Zuri's nanny. She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her..eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axel. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle Zuri's butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?. *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *World Wide Web of Lies *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *GI Jessie Season 3 *Ghost Bummers *Caught Purple Handed *Understudied & Overdone *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate Trivia *Zuri was brought home in April. *Zuri enjoys listening to country music as has referenced many established country musicians including Rascal Flatts, Dolly Parton, Carrie Underwood and Tammy Wynette(Throw Momma From the Terrace). *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child (World Wide Web of Lies). *It is revealed that her middle name is Zenobia (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs (Nanny in Miami). *Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an "a" instead an "e". *In an alternate future she is married to Jaden Smith (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *She is shown to have skirts for different occasions,like Stuart, as shown when she wants to get her tattling skirt (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned). *She is currently 8 (Break-Up and Shape-Up). *She had an imaginary friend named Milly the Mermaid that 'died' when she was stabbed by a swordfish (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *She owns many stuffed animals including two stuffed unicorns, a pink one and a purple one (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'), a stuffed bear named Chubby the Bear (Identified as being a black bear only available from a shop in Whistler, British Columbia and was only available during the 2010 Winter Olympics), a white stuffed cat named Whiskers who she thinks is a 'control freak', a white stuffed dog named Mittens, a stuffed cow named Hugh Heffer, a stuffed giraffe, a stuffed panda, a pink stuffed octopus, a white stuffed bear, a stuffed penguin, a brown stuffed monkey, a big purple stuffed dog, two stuffed dragons (a navy blue one and an olive green one), a brown stuffed spider, and a black and white dog (We Are So Grounded). *Her favorite stuffed animal is Chubby The Bear. *According to Emma, whenever Zuri sees something she wants, she goes for it. (Break-Up and Shape-Up) *She ships Tessie and helped them become a couple (The Princess and the Pea Brain,Tempest in a Teacup, Break-Up and Shape-Up). *She loves brownies (New York, New Nanny). *Her teacher thinks that she has a bad attitude (Teacher's Pest, Break-Up and Shape-Up). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Zuri Category:Ross Family Category:Kids